BONE Crimson Red Trailer
by Bradao
Summary: Nell's little trip into the nearby woods leads to her facing a small nest of Muffets, a spider Grim.


Crimson Red Trailer:

(A bit of an orchestral rock sounding version of The William Tell Overture. Lyrics about wanting to be seen and heard, to prove herself.)

We open on what one might consider a mix of a castle and a mansion its colors are white with red accents. The Moon hangs in a yellow glow behind it, a forest surrounding it. We see a deep red figure spring past the moon as a voice is heard from within the mansion, "She's gone again! Young miss Pingguo is missing!" We see a girl happily jumping from tree to tree, creating glyphs in the air which she slips through, and appearing a few feet away. She stops momentarily looking back towards the mansion, now a small bump of white on the horizon of trees. "I'm getting better." She says as she turns back away from it, lance in hand. She pole vaults with it to another tree opening a portal and then landing on another tree. "No Grimm yet. Tonight's been boring. Maybe I should head back, it just means my training has been keeping their appearance down." She says to herself.

As she turns to leave, a _schick_ noise is heard, she turns in time to see a giant ball of white heading straight for her, and dodges just in time. She then looks towards the source of the ball and sees a large spider with white armor on its head, thorax, and legs. Tinier versions of the creature, more heavily armored begin jumping out from underneath them. "Muffets. I hate Muffets." She says as she cocks the handle of her lance, opening it into a cross bow. She begins shooting at the muffets which hop onto the various trees and begin shooting balls of webbing at her she clashes the balls and runs along the trees quickly switching her weapon to a lance, which she then uses to strike one of the Little  
Muffets. The strike seems ineffective, as the armor for the recently born spider grimm was stronger than she thought it would be only leaving a crack. As it shoots more webbing at her she backflips away, knowing that if that web hits her, it'll be very hard to get out of it. She hides behind a tree as she switches the Lance to a Crossbow again, and shoots into a glyph. The glyph open to the Little Muffet that she had struck earlier, and the Dust Bolt goes into the crack slaying it.

She nods and then takes note of this as she jumps through a glyph, she uses the glyphs to gain the attention of the group and hops from place to place to get them mad. It works as the spiders begin rushing her, and she flies forward through her glyphs to a more open area. The creatures stand in the open area looking for her, the Mother muffet and and the 15 tinier ones. Suddenly a glyph is seen as she hops through striking one of the spiders, and she hops through another, striking another. She continues this until all of the little muffets have been struck with cracks in their armor. We cut back to her standing on a tree branch a little bit away from the group. "Aim, and…Fire" She says as she moved her dust cylinder to red. She launched a bolt into the Glyph she had created, the bolt passed through the first spider completely, coming through another glyph on the opposite side of it, striking another. This occurs until all of the little muffets have died and she jumps through her Glyph again. The larger muffet looks around in anger, and roars at the sky, which is when it notices a figure in the air charging a large ball of magic, the creature launches web at the ball, but it disappears as it hits the ball. "Bind!" The girl says as she launches the ball, it quickly dispersing into many smaller glyphs which hold down the giant spider. She then changes the Crossbow back to a Lance, holds it straight towards the spider, and hurtles at it. The spider looks up, unable to do anything to the approaching doom. A glyph opens up just above the spiders head as the girl disappears behind it. Confused the spider peers up at the sky as she has reteleported herself into the sky, her blade now ablaze, and what appear to be wings on her back. She shoots forward gaining speed, and at terminal velocity strikes the spider letting go of her Lance, causing the creature to disintegrate. She had opened one more portal to slow her decent, and with flaming wings of dust, lands safely on the ground, slightly out of breath. "Whew, that was fun. What a work out." She says as she grabs her Lance. "Oww. Eww." She says as she tried to grab it, and the dead spiders were splattered about. A group of robots appears behind her, "Madam Pingguo, Subject: Nell. We have been order to return you to the Mansion for a demonstration." They say. She sighs, makes a white glyph that cools down her Lance, she pulls it out, and follows them.


End file.
